


Here With Me

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-02
Updated: 2003-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Tutu (c) Hal 2002, ADV, etc. This drabble is written for fun.

He huddles underneath the blanket, his eyes wild and unseeing.

"Shhh," Fakir murmurs, "there's nothing to be frightened of."

"Yes," Mytho says slowly, looking up at him. "Because you're here with me."

Fakir smiles self-deprecatingly. "Yes, because I'm here with you."

"Stay with me tonight," Mytho commands desperately, a child afraid of the terror the night holds.

"All right," Fakir says and settles on the bed next to Mytho, gently pushing him to lie down as he does so.

When Fakir's breathing has slowed, Mytho pulls his arm around him and looks up at the sleeping face beside him with wonderment. Is this, he thinks, a feeling?


End file.
